The Night Call
by Shawn30
Summary: This is the epilogue to A Day in the Life of Mr. Oliver and Ms. Hart. Tommy and Kim's second perfect moment.


**Title: "The Night Call"  
This is a one-shot epilogue to "A Day in the Life of Mr. Oliver and Ms. Hart"  
(1/1)  
Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: A second perfect moment.**

**Category: Romance Rating: M for strong sexual situations.  
Ship: That guy with the bad memory who used to wear his long hair in a pony tail and the short gymnast who wore pink all the time.**

**Timeline: Everything up to the end of Power Rangers in Space is canon. After that its all me. Dino Thunder did not happen in this universe.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns it all now... I think. shrugs  
Email: Notes: Tommy and Kim are around 26 - 28 years old here.**

**Authors Notes 1: This epilogue to "A Day in the Life of Mr. Oliver and Ms. Hart" just wrote itself. And with so much of my other PR work heading into a more dark and angsty territory this really balanced the scale. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Authors Notes 2: This story picks up thee weeks after the previous story.**

**Authors Notes 3: Soothing intimate adult romance is my goal here.**

**Dedicated to: C and Pink-Green-White-4ever for being two amazing, inspiring, wonderful women.**

**Special Mention: Cathy for being a great sounding board.**

* * *

**Two souls and one thought, two hearts and one pulse.  
Halen**

* * *

**Kimberly's apartment 4110 Virginia Ave Friday, July 12, 2006 11:50 PM Stone Canyon, California**

The soft acoustic base set in a somber mid-tempo piece accompanied a rambling guitar melody through Kimberly's MP3 player's ear pieces as she rested comfortably in the bathtubs steamy waters. Four emerald-green glass votive flower-scented candles illuminated her modest-sized bathroom as she relaxed her mind to the instrumental music while mentally writing the lyrics to her newest song.

Her finest work usually came while soaking in her Lorenzo Villoresi bubble bath and so another restless night led to this soothing event as her eyes shut to the world.

Her mood and the music called for lyrics that spoke of a sweet love renewed. The best songs written often were infused with whatever the writer was experiencing at the time and so she went with the flow. Recent developments in her personal life provided all the inspiration she needed. The endearing words came to her easily as the melody played in the studio of her mind.

A concert of one to ward off the loneliness of missing her Tommy.

The International Swordfighting and Martial Arts Convention in Lansing, Michigan took place once a year for martial arts instructors to study weapons techniques and grappling arts for the purposes of their cultural heritage and recreation. ISMAC conventions drew some of the very best martial artists in the country as well as abroad. Tommy had attended the convention the past six years and with no one to look after the school Kim was forced to stay behind. Even though his return flight's arriving very late tonight she hadn't seen him in nearly a week.

Being separated from him seemed to grow more painful by the day.  
Their reunion was still so new as her heart and soul were greedy for all the years they spent apart. Irrational as it was to think that they might have had some perfect life together had she never broken up with him, she couldn't help but to wonder if the heartbreaks, tears, and unfulfilling relationships she's suffered through would have ever happened if... It was no use. Living in the 'what might of been' mind state wasn't productive in the least.

But making up for lost time still had her longing for him even when his voice was the last thing she heard every night before going to bed.

She missed him. Terribly if she's honest with herself and that did scare her. Already she's attached to the feeling of loving him again. Of having someone who intimately knew her hearts every want and need. Night after night he called her and told her that he missed her and that he loved her more every day. It sounded sappy and far from realistic to her cynical side and yet she adored it all the same. He was sweet to her and she couldn't remember the last guy that was sweet when the intention wasn't to get laid. He even sent roses to their office for her two days ago. That alone had her smiling through the rest of her classes.

With a most pleasing aroma courtesy of the lit candles easing away the last of her restlessness she allowed a sense of deep inner peace to fall over her. Though they still hadn't made love yet she felt an emotional bond with Tommy so strong and meaningful it eclipsed anything she felt before. The trust, respect, and strong friendship built during the last six months of their partnership seemed to pave the way for an easy transition towards the passionate love they shared.

Tommy's life was no longer a laundry list of small mysteries as she's been given full access to his personal world again.

He got his hair cut once a month three blocks down from his apartment by a barber named Johnny who's a reserve in the National Guard. He loves Frosted Mini Wheats cereal, hates reality television shows, and is slowly becoming a fan of major league baseball. He still cut his parents grass every other weekend, doesn't listen to the radio all that much, and is addicted to Reese's Pieces Peanut Butter ice cream. He admitted to her he thought Napoleon Dynamite was a really funny movie for reasons who couldn't quite explain. He even confessed to her about the infamous 'strip club' story of three years ago that saw him, Jason, Zack, Billy, Adam and Rocky arrested when the club was raided because of the owners. She laughed and laughed at how he described Billy's near panic attack when he was handcuffed and Adam's nervous reaction to his first lap dance.

Each little part of him he's given to her, she cherished.

Their first date went very well as expected. Their second was canceled at the last minute due to a family emergency that thankfully turned out to be nothing at all to worry about. Neither of them could even remember the movie they went to see on third date at the drive-in. There had been far to much kissing to pay any attention at all.

They certainly fogged up the windows of Tommy's car that night.

And now as the fiery memory gave Kim reason enough to nibble her bottom lip and smile she couldn't help but to wish Tommy was with her now. Minus the lovemaking they've both agreed to wait on his presence was something she found herself desiring all the time. Work was work and very different than having him at her home if for no other reason but to curl up next to him on the couch and watch TV.

Her parents and his were happy to hear about their reunion, especially after having expected it ever since they became business partners. And despite the hell Aisha and Trini put Kim through the night she told them she sent Tommy home and they asked her repeatedly if she was doing drugs, they were as supportive as all of their friends. Even Katherine called her to dish gossip and wish her well, as well as offer an invite to her wedding.

Things were definitely falling into place as far as her personal life was concerned. Amazingly hopeful best described it.

Having soaked long enough, Kim climbed out of the tub and grabbed the Egyptian terry-cloth towel off the wall mounted rack. After drying off she felt so good she indulged herself in her favorite feminine rituals before pulling on her thick cotton Kimono robe. Its luxurious softness coupled with matching slippers made for a cute picture in her bathroom mirror.

"So that's what I look like when I'm in love," she whispered to herself by candlelight and smiled. "Not bad."

With her hair still pinned up she blew out the candles, let the water out of her tub and exited the bathroom feeling a world better than when she had gone in. Only the offending noise of her phone ringing drew her ire. She reached her bedroom in a short stride and grabbed the cordless phone before looking at the Caller-ID. "Whoever this is calling me after midnight had better be in jail, dying, or my mother because she lives overseas. Otherwise you're getting hung up on."

"Hey Beautiful."

All annoyance instantly faded away when his sexy voice spoke to her. She gingerly walked backward until her legs hit the bed and then sat down on the edge wearing a sudden blush on her face. "I didn't expect to hear from you tonight," she replied after being caught off guard. "I thought your flight wasn't arriving until 2:00 AM?" Her eyes darted toward the wall mounted clock in the corner. "It's just after midnight."

"I was luckily able to catch an earlier flight at the very last minute." Tommy sighed into the receiver, "I miss you."

Someday he might know how much those words meant to her, but for the she moment closed her eyes and breathed it all in. "I miss you too. And I'm sure you're exhausted from jet lag?"

"Exhausted and starving. I missed dinner and refused to eat any airline food after I got sick the last time I did. All I've eaten in the last several hours was a bag of Cool Ranch Dorito's." Despite the long flight and how late it was the sound of her gentle laughter made everything worthwhile. "How are you tonight?"

"Soft and wet," escaped her lips in a naughtier tone than she had intended. His silence and then subtle groan caused her legs to cross. It was as if she could feel his eyes roaming all over her body from miles away. "Before your mind travels any farther into the gutter I'd like to add that I just got out of the bathtub."

"That's still a gorgeous mental picture." Tommy's subconscious tortured him with faint images of her slender, toned form surrounded by steaming water, her pretty brown eyes shut, hopefully thinking of him. "What are you wearing?"

While slipping on her old maroon 'Angel Grove High Gymnastics Team' t-shirt and equally aged plaid pajama pants she replied, "Just a pair of lacy red Victoria's Secrets panties and a smile all for you." Yeah, he definitely liked that. She imagined him swallowing hard at the thought. She was so intoxicated by this man that even the sound of his breathing turned her on. "So what are you wearing hot-shot?"

"Nothing nearly as sexy, I assure you," he yawned into his cell phone. "How was work today?"

Falling back on her bed, Kim stretched out in a most relaxed pose. "We picked up four new students from the same family today. One boy and girl signed up for your junior martial arts afternoon classes while their sisters took my beginners gymnastics course." She continued, "As for your gossip interests, Jenny and Craig seem to be dating behind the scenes, but it doesn't look like it's effecting their work. I'm going to keep an eye on them. You know how Craig goes through girls and I don't think Jenny's done much dating."

"Inter-office romances," he joked while thinking of more than the two teachers they employ. "However do they happen?"

"I have no idea. And when I have no idea how to answer a question I blame men. It's a safe bet you guys are the culprit for most of the unanswerable questions in the world."

Kim's whimsical view of the Y chromosome never ceased to amuse him. "You are so lucky I love you."

Kimberly knew that she was. "How was the convention?"

"Overall it was great, but then again I'm a total geek for martial arts. I participated in six workshops and had a chance to talk to some of the best instructors in the country. They gave me some really good tips and new techniques for training. All in all it would have been a great vacation if you were with me."

"I doubt you would have gotten as much done if I were there."

"Yeah..." her sensual implication was understood loud and clear. Despite their agreement to wait on making love that didn't make the wait any easier or the desire any less potent. "I forgot to ask you last night how the interviews went for the women's self-defense class?"

"I interviewed five women and two men, but the standout was Felicia Harper. She's a former Stone Canyon police officer who broke her hip in the line of duty. She presented herself very well and had the kind of background we were looking for. When you get a look at her resume I think you'll want to hire her."

Try as he might, Tommy just wasn't able to focus on shop talk. "Where are you?"

"In bed," she told him exactly what she knew he wanted to her. Exactly where she wished he was as well. "Where do you want me to be?"

"Next to me."

"Sorry you can't have that right now, but I could write you a nice letter or something?"

"What is it with you and letters?" he laughed at her off-hand comment. "I never seem to get good ones from you."

"I promise from now on they'll all be good ones."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise." God, he missed her so much his hands were trembling. Five days away from her and he's craving her like an addict needing his next fix. "What would you do if I were lying next to you right now?"

While resting her head back on her pillow, Kim thought over his most interesting question and gave him the answer of a lifetime. "I would start out by slowly undressing you to make you perfectly comfortable. Then I would lay you down naked on my bed and give you a long, slow full body massage. Once that put you to sleep I would go into my kitchen and cook you the most delicious meaty lasagna you have ever eaten from scratch. After serving it to you while sitting on your lap I would descend to the floor and give you the absolute best blow job of your entire life and then after swallowing I would suck you off again just because I love you so much."

Tommy didn't say one single, solitary word.

Feeling quite triumphant, Kim knew she had decisively won that round of teasing banter... until she heard knocking at her front door. "Hold on, Tommy. Someone's here." She walked through her apartment into her living room and then peeked though the keyhole. "Oh God... You jerk!"

"Just open the door, Beautiful. And by the way, I love lasagna."

Running like a bat out of hell, Kim dashed back to her bedroom while frantically taking her hair down and brushing it, then popped 4 Ice Breakers Peppermint Splash mints in her mouth and prayed that her makeup-less state wouldn't send him running in the other direction from her. She grabbed a bottle of body spray and almost blinded herself when she tried to spray it on to fast. She narrowly averted tripping over a shoe on the floor. Feeling as presentable as possible in sixty seconds flat she ran into the living room and swung the door open only to be dashed off her feet and swept into a deliriously passionate kiss.

She was in his arms again and that was all that mattered in the world. With his arms wrapped tight around her waist he held her snug to his chest and kissed away the memory of every night they've spent apart. Her tongue tasted like cool peppermint as the heat of their long, soulful kiss drove him mad with desire. The little sounds she made as he devoured her sweet mouth tore at his resolve to not have his way with her right here and now.

Pure heaven lived in his warm embrace as Kim lost her mind while drowning in his hungry kiss. Her feet literally dangled off the ground, but she didn't mind at all. Tommy had that kind of effect on her. She sucked and nibbled on his tongue while crashing her lips against his until the heat of his throbbing erection pressed against her belly sent her nervous system into overdrive.

They were essentially eating each others mouths...

Home. He was finally home. Kim thought it over and over. Tommy did as well. Their kiss broke only when the need for oxygen became to great and even then he couldn't let her go. Would never let her go again. Lord knows she didn't want to be anywhere else on Earth but in his arms.

"Can I," Tommy panted before pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Can I assume your lacy Victoria's Secret panties are on under those faded plaid pajama pants?"

She smiled against his throat, just breathing in the heady scent of him. "Sorry, no panties tonight." His low growl made her bite his neck and then they were kissing again and again until she finally pulled her lips from his to gaze into his eyes. "I thought you went home?"

"I am."

Her heart melted that very instant. She was home to him now and she had never felt so humbled before. "That was a pretty good line."

"I thought so," he smiled bright.

Kim hugged him again and then backed out of his arms. "Where are your bags?"

"In my car."

"You do realize you're spending the night, right?"

"On the couch?"

"In bed with me. Now can you handle that?"

"I can handle anything you dish out."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kim reached for his hand and led him into her kitchen, flipping a light switch along the way. "Take a seat. I'll make you a sandwich."

Rounding her kitchen table, he sat in the nearest chair. "It's late, Kim. You don't have too."

"Honey, its no problem. Sit," she affectionately ordered.

It took a moment for him to realize that he had a honey again. Someone who'd go out of their way like making him a sandwich after midnight just because she loved him. At every turn she charmed him utterly. "Thank you."

"It's no big deal." Rummaging through her refrigerator, Kim found some Deli-thin sliced honey hand and turkey breast. A couple of slices of cheese, some lettuce, tomato and mayo sealed the deal. She whipped together what she proudly deemed an 'epic' sandwich. Adding her last slice of fudge cake and a cold glass of milk finished things off nicely.

"This should tide you over until breakfast. And don't expect me to get up early and cook it for you. You will get up early and go buy it for me," Kim warned him playfully while siting the plate down in front of him.

The sandwich looked delicious and after taking the first bite he was pleased to report it tasted just as good. "Marry me?"

"Mean it," she challenged him wearing a seductive smile and then took the chair beside him. He ate quietly as their exchange hung in the air between them. Talking about marriage was insane and far to soon for their recent reunion, though both felt fate just might be leading them towards a forever kind of commitment. For now it was enough to know that neither seemed to mind the concept. "Can I take it that you like your sandwich?"

"I love it," he assured her before while downing the glass of milk. "And I love you."

She gently squeezed his thigh. "I know."

With most of the sandwich gone, Tommy found himself gazing at her out the corner of his eye. "The hem of that shirt has a hole in it," he pointed out. She gave him the middle finger in reply. "And the lettering is fading."

"Its almost twelve years old, its comfortable and still fits. Its a perfect shirt to sleep in," Kim defended herself.

"It looks great on you."

"So you're into girls who wear shirts they wore in high school?" His hands reached for hers and pulled until she stood and then slid over onto his lap, now snuggled solid against his side with an arm around his neck.

"I'm into you."

"Not yet, but soon," she whispered before she brushed a soft kiss over his lips. "Do you have any clue how lucky you are, Mr. Oliver?"

"Do tell?"

"I haven't made a sandwich for anyone over the age of eight in five years. My sandwich making skills must still kick ass."

"What other skills do you posses, Ms. Hart?" She leaned over and grabbed the fork next to his plate, cut a piece of the fudge cake and brought it to his lips. He ate it and even sucked on the end of the fork.

"I bake. It started in college and is a very long story I'll tell you about some other time that may or may not include recreational narcotics and brownies. But trust me, I bake."

Removing the fork from her fingers, Tommy cupped the side of her face and drew her to his lips, kissing her deeply until nothing mattered but being together again. She felt perfect in his arms, as if she were meant for him alone. He suddenly couldn't fathom being without her again. And so he pledged heart and soul to make sure she knew how dearly loved she was from now on.

"Thank you, again. The sandwich was just what I needed. You saved your starving boyfriend." At the mere mention of their new status Tommy was captivated by the luminous smile she wore.

"You're welcome." She recognized how tired he was and she was becoming sleepy as well. He was home and with her so all was right in her little world. "I'd love to hear more about your convention but I'd hate to fall asleep in your lap. Not to mention even sitting here feels like I'm setting feminism back twenty years."

Her quirky sense of humor was one of her best traits. "I'll tell you all about it in the morning. For now we should get some sleep. And if you want next time I'll sit in your lap."

"Whatever," she laughed when she slipped off his thighs, still holding his hand, and drug him out of the kitchen towards her bedroom. "I'm a very clean person and usually don't leave plates on the table, but right now I just want to sleep next to you and don't care. My mother would have a heart attack if she knew I left food out."

"Mine too. I'd never hear the end of it," he yawned upon reaching her bed. The sensual feel of her fingers digging his shirt from out of his pants and then unbuttoning it stirred something so powerful inside him. This was what it was like to come home to someone. This was what it was like to have someone to come home too.

She undressed him down to his boxers, taking extra special time to touch him wherever she chose. They stole kisses the whole time before climbing in under the covers. Everything felt very normal all of a sudden, as if the simple pleasure of lying next to the one you love was good enough. Was fulfilling and special enough to make you realize you had everything that you needed.

They weren't rich and they probably never would be.

They weren't famous and had no interest in it.

They weren't the most attractive people in the world, or the most talented.

But they're in love and that was all that mattered at the end of the day.

* * *

**7:30 AM**

* * *

As a beautiful new day dawned the very first thing Tommy's sleepy brown eyes saw when they slowly opened was the lovely sight of Kimberly sleeping peacefully beside him. It took a few moments for him to realize he wasn't dreaming as the steady rise and fall of her back signaled this was all too real and so perfect. He gazed at her until he came fully awake as a feeling of genuine joy swept over him.

So this was what waking up next to her felt like, Tommy mused behind a soft yawn.

She slept on her stomach just the same way he did and that small, unimportant detail for some strange reason stirred something warm inside him. Even with her bed-hair he admired her with adoring eyes, watching protectively over every precious breath she took.

He loves her.

The single most powerful force within him was that absolute truth. He loved her passionately and with all his heart and soul. The reasons why were mature and far beyond that she was such an amazing and sexy woman. She was spectacular woman period, and that in itself called out to him. She was sweet and quirky and even a bit of a brat at times, though loved every shade of her. Even her flaws as he had many himself and that only made him see her spirit all the more clearly.

The sum of her worth to him was the whole universe and everything in existence. And to think she'd accomplished that in only three short weeks humbled him in some deeply profound way.

The black leather-bound journal Kim cherished that her mom bought for her in France two years ago when she began writing songs again resided on the nightstand by the bed. She often spoke of inspiration hitting her at the oddest times, even in the middle of the night, and so she kept it by her bed just in case she needed to write something down before she forgot it. Resting against a small gold lamp was her pearly M&M candy dish. Possessing a legendary sweet tooth required sustenance within arms reach as well.

Thankfully, Kim didn't snore either. That was yet another thing about her Tommy was pleased to realize. With his head resting on top of his arm, he allowed the quiet to settle in around him, his thoughts light and lazy while lying beside the love of his life. There was nothing remarkable about today. There was no anniversary or anything special attached to July 13. This Saturday morning was the same as any other, although it wasn't.

For once Tommy didn't wake up alone and that in itself erased the loneliness that had begun to choke his heart in recent years. Someone who loved him like crazy slept so close he could bend over slightly and kiss her sweet lips. With no road map or psychic premonition for a future with Kim he found the journey ahead of them something thrilling to look forward too.

And he simply loved her so much it hurt. That mere thought sounded overly dramatic in his mind and far from the kind of thing he would say to her, but the feeling behind the words were sincere. She owned his soul and that was all there was to it.

Finally he'd be attending family get-together's with someone special in his life. Going home now meant someone was there waiting for him or coming with him. Now there was a warm, soft body for him to hold and caress at night. Love making on a whim... No matter all his professional accomplishments his personal life often resembled a barren desert and since he was never the type of guy to bed girl after girl as often as possible the notion that something was missing never left him.

Now he knows what was missing. Or more importantly, who.

Kim appeared smaller to him as she slept half-biting her pillow. Tommy ran a gentle hand over her head and then tucked some of her hair behind her ear. So trusting that she was safe and loved she didn't move a muscle. Knowing that inspired him in a way he had long ago thought was lost forever. It was easy to get used to whatever life you were living no matter how unfulfilling it was. Work, stress, money, and family issues often left little time to hammer out the kinks of your personal life, if you had one at all.

Settling for the status quo was far easier than reaching for that elusive brass ring. Especially when you've been hurt before. Kimberly's 'Dear John' letter, as painful as it was at the time he received it had nothing on Katherine's teary goodbye while leaving him to pursue a life she felt was waiting for her overseas because Tommy was an adult at the time. He understood love, relationships, and the balancing act of life far more than he did at age seventeen. Only in hindsight could he see that he had to live through both excruciating experiences to reach this place in his life now.

The appreciation he had for being able to wake up next to his one true love... to know that her heart was his again... there's a renewed dedication in his soul to make this relationship work by doing the very best that he can.

Kim will never, ever want for love because she has all of his. She has him. Whatever he was, is today or might someday become is laid at her feet. She has him utterly and he wouldn't have it any other way.

As fairy tale-ish as was to wake someone up with a kiss, Tommy thought the sentiment of their first morning together in over ten years deserved a slightly over the top romantic gesture. However, morning breath was neither romantic nor a good gesture. Contrary to most romance novels where no one ever has bad morning breath or to pee, he did and does.

Sliding as smoothly as he could away from her and out of bed, Tommy pushed the comforter back over her and then set off for the bathroom.

"If you use my toothbrush I will kill you," Kim offered in a sleepy tone of voice that betrayed a certain amount of amusement. "And don't think I wouldn't know. I would know. Women can tell those things. That's why PMS and ESP sound so much alike."

Arms crossing his chest, Tommy's found her very awake matching pair trained on him. "And to think I thought you were still asleep."

"I actually woke up about an hour ago. I brushed my teeth, peed, and even checked my email."

Tommy knew he couldn't have missed all of that. "I don't believe you. I couldn't of slept through you getting out of bed and then back in."

"I still posses all of my vaunted old-school ninja skills, Tommy. Plus you're a guy. You sleep like a log. You wouldn't of known a thing if I started playing the drums in here."

"For saying that I'm going to use your tooth brush on purpose."

"You wouldn't do that to your Beautiful," she teased her reclaimed place in his heart, enjoying the way he tried his best not to smile and then failed miserably. "The sooner you have fresh breath the sooner you can kiss me. So run."

Shaking his head the whole way, Tommy left her behind while feeling happier than he could remember feeling in years.

"THE EXTRA TOOTHBRUSHES ARE IN THE MEDICINE CABINET. THE MIDOL'S IN THERE TO IF YOU NEED ONE!"

He thought of shouting back at her, something playfully biting, but declined. She'd get hers when he got back to bed soon enough. For now he attended to the business of his bladder, brushed his teeth with her spare tooth brush, and took a good long look at himself in the mirror.

Not bad for this early in the morning. He actually looked happy.

Meanwhile, Kim found herself sitting up staring straight ahead at the place he vacated. The same way he had, she'd taken her time to absorb his presence in her life again by watching over him while he slept. As the minutes passed she found herself so smitten she even kissed his cheek a couple of times. He probably won't remember it and she wasn't opposed to keeping it that way. Her normally cynical self detested the sappier displays of affection and love. But she reasoned that side of her was also used to waking up alone with no one to love. And if anyone deserved indulging in the lighter side of romance it was her. After dating 'Mr. Jackass', 'Mr. Jerk', 'Mr. Married And Didn't Mention It', as well as 'Mr. I Don't Believe In Monogamy' she intended to enjoy every moment she spent with Mr. Right.

And there he was, methodically approaching the bed looking oh so good. His physique was composed of all chiseled muscles and gorgeousness. He slid beneath the comforter, slowly covering her body before hungrily capturing her softly parted lips. His body pressed down on hers so deliciously she whimpered in his mouth. Her tongue curled around his in smooth strokes, loving the way he kissed her with such longing desire. The heat of his hard erection pressed hot against her center, setting ablaze every nerve ending in her body.

Before he lost all control Tommy somehow found the resolve the drag his mouth from hers, now gazing into her darkened eyes. Then as if both understood a universal truth they alone shared, they looked up at the painting hung over her bed.

"So, uhm..." Kim attempted to say as her voice cracked a bit shaky. With her heart beating a tribal drum inside her chest she licker her lips, smiling when his throat constricted in a tense swallow. "Good morning. Wanna bone?"

"Good morning and no," Tommy answered and then covered her mouth again, his strong body aligned perfectly between her slender, toned thighs. "I want to make love to you."

Her small hand snaked down between them, grasping his hard, throbbing cock through his boxers. "I can feel that." A husky moan escaped her lips when his descended upon her neck, covering it with moist heat. "I want you, Tommy... God, I want you so bad."

"I love you." The most sincere truth of his life, conveyed only to her. The same was reflected back in her passionate gaze. "I love you so much."

Removing her hand from between his legs, Kim quickly grabbed the hem of her shirt and then tore it up and off of her. She laid back down, nervously awaiting his appraisal of her nude form despite havimg seen it before. No verbal reaction came save the sweet oblivion of his mouth covering a nipple with smothering need, drawing on it so deeply the sensations caused her back arch sharply beneath him.

Mewling softly below him, the sounds she made hardened his already aching cock. Having such access to her body was a fantasy born into reality as his tongue slithered all around the pebbled brown tip, slicking it with saliva before gently sinking his teeth into it.

"Uhhnnn..." escaped Kim's throat in a desperate groan as the decadence of his mouth devouring her nipple escalated when he dove after the other, flicking his tongue over the complete slope of her breast before fastening his lips around the tip. His large hand firmly cupped and squeezed her other breast while his mouth paid homage to her nipple.

"Feels so good." Kim swore she saw stars from this alone. Having his hands roaming all over her body was all she'd thought about the past couple of weeks. His touch carried with it such pure need she could scarcely believe it. Her inner depths grew juicy in need to be filled at long last.

While sampling the luscious curve of her breast the feel of her writhing body under him was evidence of how much more she needed. Lifting his head from her chest, Tommy stared at the rosy flush that fell over Kim's lovely face. His hands trailed down the sides of her body until he found the edge of her pajama's and slowly drew them down her hips. Not for a moment did his eyes leave hers as he descended her figure, so heady was the glory of her aroused expression.

The moment his mouth collided with her quivering belly she exhaled a husky breath, her back lifting off the bed with every kiss he planted down her stomach until he gently parted her thighs, the heat of his breath blustering over her sensitive womanhood. She found that the blinding sight of him glaring so hungrily at her center left her lightheaded and speechless.

"I've wanted to taste you for years.'

It was nice while it lasted but Kimberly's mind simply faded away when his tongue slathered a long, wet lick over her mound, and then another and another until her breathing grew heavy. He suckled the velvety soft petals of her labia to the tune of her silent, feverish pleas before sinking his teeth in her inner thighs. High off raw desire, the result of which saw her clawing at the mattress before her right hand found the back of his head, holding him tightly against the part of her he was eating like a ripe piece of fruit. Her nipples drew tighter as the air filled with her sensuous moaning. Lazy strokes of his tongue lifted her higher, and then ever so often he'd vigorously drag the organ over her pulsing clit, causing her to cry out.

God, she tasted so divine to him.

The strength of her trembling thighs wrapped around his head turned Tommy on nearly as much the delicious flavor of her wetness. Dipping low, his tongue slithered inside her, lapping slowly as she began rhythmically pumping her hips toward his greedy mouth. Her nails raked over his scalp almost painfully when he began nibbling her tender clit while a free hand firmly cupped her round backside. The downy soft curls surrounding her pussy bristled next to his face each time her hips rose. Covering her with his mouth, he suckled the whole of her until she rocked over onto her side. Feeling her body shaking all over signaled how near her climax was as he sought to push her clear over the edge.

Fiery bursts of pleasure roared through Kim's body like an out of control freight train as her eyes shut when the sucking on her clit grew near violent. Uncontrollably, she pumped her hips so hard against his face and climaxed in rolling waves of incredibly wet sensations. The sound of him munching on her so decadently coupled with the way his upper body held her down amplified the jolting spasms rocking her body.

Her reaction snapped a part of Tommy's mind that now needed to see her that way as often as possible. Nothing would ever compare to the sheer sight of her climaxing in his mouth. Nothing except what they were about to do next.

Catching her breath was Kim's new goal in life once he rested his damp face against her inner thigh, breathing hot against her flesh, gasping for air. The last time a man had gone down on her was a laughable excuse of an attempt. With Tommy it was a goddamn revelation. "You're amazing," she panted. "You should have to register your tongue as a lethal weapon."

Her compliment was greatly appreciated as he slowly kissed his way back up her quivering body. "I have," he began around her naval, "Wanted to," he whispered kisses over her ribs and up her chest, "Do that to you for so many years."

"I promise you won't have to wait that long ever again." Blinking her eyes when he came over her again, she watched him remove the last of his clothing, fully revealing that absolutely gorgeous body of his to her for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"I need you," she pleaded warmth against his lips and then lifted her head to capture him in a frantic kiss that saw his hips dip low between her thighs, and with s subtle shift press the head of his shaft at her moist entrance. "Please," was all that she could say before his lips crushed to hers upon pushing slowly inside. Muscles far out of practice screamed in protest despite the gentle sawing motions spreading her tender flesh.

Her hands grabbed at his forearms, nails digging into his skin each time he journeyed deeper. Pain/bliss awakened every nerve ending in her body as she began to take him with ease, all the while loving him for his restraint... loving the contorted face of pure pleasure he wore above her... loving the way he stretched her tightness so deliciously. Everywhere their skin touched boiled the very blood in her veins. "You feel so good, Tommy."

"Love you," he barely managed to convey, eyes shut as the warm, velvety soft sheath of her body embraced him in the most intimate way imaginable. Nirvana lived within her as the pulling sensation encompassing his cock left him in a fit of incoherent husky moaning. She felt so small and soft beneath him, drawing forth every Cave-Man mentality he had. The desperation in which he fought off the urge to fuck her savagely was overcome by the deeply intimate knowledge that he was making love to her and she wanted it more than anything else in the world.

"Oh God, don't stop. Please don't stop..."

"I want you... I want you so bad."

"You have me. I'm yours."

They settled into a steady, powerful rhythm of push and pull. Gasps roared from Kimberly's throat each time he bottomed out inside her, hitting that precious sweet spot better than anyone ever had before. The feel of his strong body heaving over her was so feminine in nature as she clung to him.

Dying by way of the exquisite tightness wrapped around him, Tommy delved time after time between her thighs while devouring her sweet, kiss-swollen lips. The sensual sounds she made tore his mind apart, shattering his subconscious as their bodies collided in loud smacks of flesh. Her hands ghosted up and down his spine before settling on the muscular globes of his ass, squeezing them in time with his deep thrusts. Her tensing inner muscles milked his throbbing cock as the slow grinding glides in and out of her culminated with a matching thrust of her hips.

Kim reeled from the passionate sensations coursing through her. Nothing had ever felt as good as having him buried so deeply inside her body, claiming her as his and his alone. The hoarse grunts he made matched her own wild groans as they suddenly picked up a feverish pace, no longer able to draw things out at a methodical pace.

When she cried out loudly, her sharp nails digging into the sweaty flesh of his back Tommy began fucking her with a fiery lust he had no control over, surging toward her imminent release. Her thighs lifted, her heels crossed over his lower back as she gave as good as she got, hunching her hips aggressively with him as their furious tempo reached its crescendo and she cried out in unashamed glory, clawing at his shoulders while coming so damn hard, bathing his shaft with her liquid essence.

A deep pulsing inside her came just before her name escaped his lips in a litany of desperate moans as her body devoured his warm essence in powerful bursts... every single drop until she had drained him of all that he was, now lying slumped over her... exhausted, sated, and lying in her arms so deeply in love he couldn't see straight.

Turning their heads slowly, their lips played against each other before evolving into a deep French kiss as they remained connected as physically as they were by the soul. Perspiration trickled down his body over hers as they struggled for breaths between kisses, so unable to relinquish the other for even a fraction of a second.

With tender care Kimberly caressed his face, humbled by the absolute love shone in his eyes. His brilliant smile was fast contagious as she soon wore the same. "Marry me?"

"How would I know you weren't just marrying me for my sexual prowess?" he beamed at her with a laugh.

"Because you know my heart. And you know it beats only for you."

The meaningful kiss he pressed to her lips whispered of a someday promise made behind the veil of playful questions about forever. "I won't live without you again."

"Good, because I'll never let you go again." Slow to build, his erection began to harden again inside her and before long they were swaying once more, utterly lost in each other...

* * *

**The End**


End file.
